Future Vision
Ability, 'Future Vision', has been activated. —The Paradise System Future Vision was one of Seol Jihu's two Innate Abilities. Like his other Innate Ability, Nine Eyes, it is of an unknown grade. Seol first discovered its existence during the unveiling of the Status Window in the Tutorial and furthermore, allowed him to remember alternative pathways in his Magic Circuits to allow him to once again use his inborn Innate Ability, the Nine Eyes. In Chapter 194, Future Vision was fused, specifically back together, with Nine Eyes to evolve the latter ability into Future-Gauging Nine Eyes, unveiling the true form of the ability. Description Future Vision is an upgradable innate ability, when activated, allows Seol Jihu to briefly tap into the experiences of the Seol from the past future lifetime, or more precisely, within the world of Seol's dreams, and borrow his abilities, techniques and even personality. This allows Seol to drastically, even if temporarily, elevate the limits of his own abilities but since the Future Vision does not affect the physical stats directly, what power Future Vision is able to manifest is strictly based on Seol’s own current cultivation of strength. It furthermore is able to passively respond to the creation of Seol's abilities, capable of advancing the grades of abilities he had learnt in his previous life, such as his Basic Spear Techniques and Mana Cultivation. History Future Vision's effects first manifested in Chapter 4, returning his ability to use Nine Eyes. The next instance, and when it was discovered, of its effects occurred in the very beginning of the Tutorial, responding to the "awakening" of his Nine Eyes and then allowed him to scare off the Gaekgwi monster with nothing but his gaze alone. Its first formal activation however, occured during the latter half of the first mission, pushing him to make Kang Seok open the spike barrier. During the second mission of the Tutorial, Future Vision would allow Seol to complete the 'Breaking Through Traps' mission in breakneck speed, cutting the time of the previous record holder, Sung Shihyun, by almost over half. After he learnt the Class Ability, Mana Application, Future Vision immediately responded, elevating it from the Lowest grade to Intermediate. This was the same for the Basic Spear Technique, 'Thrust', advancing it from the Lowest grade to High-Intermediate as well as 'Strike' and 'Cut' to Intermediate. Its next active occurance will only occur in Chapter 62, prompting him to help seek a solution for Teresa Hussey to save the Arden Fortress from total collapse. In Chapter 75, Chung Chohong's near death stimulated Seol to activate Future Vision, allowing him to rouse his mana beyond his limits and utilize an ability far above his current level—the Level 7 Highlander’s Secret Art, the Sword Qi Wave—while he was still only Level 2, and completely annihilate the artificial Nest hidden in the Ramman Village to mere meat paste. Trivia *When Future Vision activates, Seol's eyes are frequently described as turning an aggressive red hue. Category:Innate Ability